Sólo mirame
by Julieta Walker
Summary: Kagami está enamorado de Kuroko desde hace mucho, pero no recuerda desde cuándo. One shot. KagaKuro.


**Sólo mirame.**

**Disclaimer: los personajes e historia de Kuroko no basket no me pertenecen y sólo los uso con fines de entretenimiento.**

**Kagami Taiga's Pov.**

¿Desde cuando me he sentido así?

¿Es desde que te vi en el entrenamiento del club de basket?

Nadie te notó pero ahí estabas, ¿quien diría que te volverías tan importante para el equipo?. Nadie podría creer que ese bajo y delgado chico fue parte de la escuela Teiko y la Generación de los Milagros. El sexto hombre fantasma, el que no aparecía en revistas ni reportajes, era extraño que incluso alguien tan introvertido decidiera entrar a una escuela como Seirin, que apenas llevaba dos años existiendo.

¿Pero en qué iba? Ah sí, cuando empecé a sentirme de esta forma. Tal vez fue después de la primer practica, cuando te apareciste en la cancha y diste tu patética actuación con el balón. Pero eso no fue lo peor, sino tu actitud resuelta y segura, ¿que clase de chico es tan malo y aun así alardea tanto?

Volvimos caminando juntos de todos modos, la gente pasaba a nuestro alrededor y nos detuvimos en un semáforo. Me miraste con esa cara de poner tuya y dijiste algo que me hizo palpitar con mas fuerza el corazón.

—"Soy una sombra. Pero mientras más fuerte sea la luz, más oscura será la sombra. Y cuanto más acentúe el brillo de la luz. Yo seré la sombra de tu luz, y te convertiré en el mejor jugador de Japón."

Ni siquiera en Norteamerica, donde son mas expresivos, me habían dicho algo semejante. ¿Que pasa con este tipo y sus frases vergonzosas?

...

Como sea el tiempo pasó y nos demostraste que fuiste un digno titular en la Generación de los Milagros. Tus pases eran de otro mundo, todos se quedaban boquiabiertos cuando veían el balón girar noventa grados, hacia arriba, abajo o los lados, nadie alcanzaba a ver el jugador, pero los movimientos estaban ahí, contaban y nos hicieron ganar contra Kise en nuestro primer juego amistoso.

Si no hubiera sido por ti, él nos habría vencido, así como la mayoría de los juegos que le siguieron a ese. Y sin embargo, luego de conocer a alguien tan fuerte y saber que había cuatro tipos incluso más fuertes que el modelo.. Algo me molestó.

La primera vez que vi a Kise él sólo se apareció en nuestra práctica, nos ignoró a todos y te saludó directamente. Pero no sólo fue con él, todos los demás miembros de Teiko te saludaron abiertamente, pero era tan obvio que estaban tras de ti que la sangre me hervía al verlos.

Kise y sus sentimientos no correspondidos, además de su envidia porque eras respetado y él no por los demás miembros de Teiko. Midorima y su odio-amor, mostrándose tan frío y apático, pero como dijo Takao "es un tsundere".

En cuanto ganamos contra Shutoku, el peor de ellos vino a verme, jugamos en la cancha de el vecindario y me destrozó. Aunque claro, yo acababa de descubrir mis saltos y mi cuerpo aún estaba recuperándose del último partido, sin embargo, lo que mas me molestó fue lo que dijo.

El era tu anterior "luz" y yo era.. Un reemplazo? De alguien tan fuerte como Aomine? Por qué Kuroko me habría elegido en su lugar? No pude aguantar las dudas y los celos, que sólo entonces descubrí que eran celos, y te enfrenté.

—Que pasó entre ustedes dos en la secundaria?

Hablaste de él como un prodigio, como la antigua estrella de tu equipo, la cabeza me ardía hasta que comenzaste a relatar cómo su pasión por el basket se apagó hasta convertirse en la persona arrogante que era ahora.

—Se cansó de buscar algún oponente lo bastante fuerte y ahora sólo cree que sólo él mismo puede derrotarlo.

—Entonces vamos a derrotarlo y devolverle los pies a la tierra —dije alzando un puño, sonreiste con una ternura inusitada y golpeaste mi puño con el tuyo.

Podría pasarme toda la tarde pensando en todas las ocasiones en que me sentí incómodo al ver lo popular que eras con tus antiguos compañeros, y podría hacerlo mientras te espero. Dijiste que tenías algo importante que decirme después de la práctica, así que todo lo que puedo hacer es pensar si alguna vez te di alguna sospecha, si alguna vez dije algo indebido que te hicieron notar lo que me sucede. Haciendo girar el balon en un dedo miré hacia los vestidores: aún no salías. Sin nada mas que hacer comencé a driblar el balón y practicar lanzamientos.

Otra persona interesada en ti que recuerde? Momoi. Ella decía claramente estar enamorada de ti. Cómo competir con eso? Una chica bonita, por la que cualquier chico enloquecería, además de inteligente con sus estrategias y su sentido para leer a los jugadores.. ¿Quien podría decirle que no?

Afortunadamente, tú. Cuando te pregunté te apresuraste en decir que ella era la antigua ayudante de entrenador y que insistía en estar enamorada de ti, pero tu no correspondías a esos sentimientos. Y sin embargo ella se las arregló para apartarnos, de alguna manera..

Cuando perdimos contra Aomine, tu antigua luz,

Te lo dije en los vestidores: no podríamos ganar mientras jugáramos en equipo. Me mal interpretaste creyendo que ya jo quería hacer equipo contigo, era todo lo contrario, pero incluso llegaste a querer dejar el equipo diciéndole al Capitán Hyuuga que te quitara de los titulares. Que idiota y brusco soy a veces, un golpe en la frente no puede compensar lo que te hice sentir, pero al final todo acabó bien. Hyuuga y Kyoshi te ayudaron a comprender lo que traté de decir y fuiste a verme a la cancha donde jugamos por primera vez.

—"Quiero decirte algo"

—"Que cosa?"

—"No puedo decirlo así, cine corriendo y no sé donde empezar".

—"Entonces juguemos mientras lo decides"

Al final aclaraste tus pensamientos y me dijiste que habías mentido cuando dijiste que me harías el número uno de Japón.

—[...] "En cuanto los talentos de los demás comenzaron a crecer, dejaron de pensar en pasar y jugar en equipo y sólo quisieron ganar por sí mismos. Kagami kun, tú eres diferente, en todos nuestros partidos confiaste en mi". —Mi corazón se aceleró, me reí.

—"Ya sabia que habías mentido".

—"No quiero hacerte el numero uno de Japón, porque quiero que todo el equipo gane y seamos juntos los mejores."

Me detuve en medio de un lanzamiento. Habías salido de los vestidores con el cabello húmedo y el uniforme del instituto con Ninguo tras de ti.

—Lamento hacerte esperar.

—Está bien, de qué querías hablar?

—Quería hacerte una pregunta.. Y nuestra relación de ahora en adelante te dependerá de lo que respondas.

Se me heló la piel y un estremecimiento me recorrió. "Lo sabe", pensé desesperado. De todos modos me reí para lucir relajado, tal vez no era eso, tal vez sólo quería hacer una broma.. El problema era que él no tenía sentido del humor.

—Que sucede? Por qué hablas tan serio? —Lancé un tiro de tres que obviamente rebotó y cayó afuera.

Pero él definitivamente no iba a preguntarle eso, había decidido guardar el secreto hasta la tumba y olvidarlo con tal de no perder lo que tenían: su equipo, su amistad..

—Kagami kun, yo te gusto?

Lancé con tanta fuerza el balón que rebotó en la pared y volvió con la velocidad de un rayo, golpeándome la cara.

—Ouch! Ouch! Duele!

Me tapé el rostro con las manos, me sentía tan frustrado que quería llorar, pero no podía hacerlo ahí, no frente a él, era una suerte que me hubiera golpeado la frente. Dejé de verlo por un instante, entonces sentí su mano en mi brazo y lo miré, estaba tan cerca que lo único que nos separaba era la distancia de nuestras alturas.

—Te encuentras bien? Dejarme ver.

—No es nada, sólo fue un golpe tonto.. —dije viendo a otro lado mientras él veía mi frente.

—Te va a salir un moretón.

Estaba tan cerca que podía sentir su respiración, su cabello húmedo soltó una gota que tocó mi piel y me hizo estremecer.

—Sí, bueno, no importa, ya tengo que irme. —Me agache rápidamente para tomar el balón a mis pies, pero al levantarme él estaba más cerca, si eso era posible.

—Kagami kun, no respondiste a mi pregunta.

—Eh? Que pregunta, Kuroko? No te escuché.. Tampoco debe ser tan importante.

—Lo es para mi. —Lo miré y vi una férrea determinación en sus ojos celestes, estaba acabado— Dime, yo te gusto?

Sonreí. Quería evitar eso, quería estar en cualquier otro lugar. Maldiciendome por haber sido tan obvio, ahora lo perdería todo.

—Pero qué dices? Somos hombres, cómo podría..?

—A mí me gustas, no me importa si Kagami kun es hombre, mujer o alienígena.

Apoyó una mano en mi hombro, deteniendo mi aliento con el calor de su piel, se paró en puntas de pie y me besó.

—No quiero ser invisible para ti nunca más.—dijo tan cerca que sus labios rozaron los mios.

—Idiota, nunca lo fuiste.

**Hola! Que tal?**

**Tal vez sea un poco trillado o obvio en cierto punto pero me gustó el resultado. Empecé a ver de nuevo este animé tan lindo y que está lleno de parejas yaoi, quieran o no, y la verdad es que ellos dos son mis favoritos, no importa qué. También, prefiero a Kagami siendo el dominante así que no sé de donde salió mi inspiración pero bueno, jaja.**

**Espero que les haya gustado, tal vez vuelva a escribir sobre ésta pareja, gracias por leer.**

**Saludos.**


End file.
